According to prior art, installation with a non-removable articulated assembly of the cover element to a support frame consisted of setting, just before positioning of the cover element on the frame, at least one hinge pin in a housing in a side of the cover element, near an edge, for articulation to the frame, and parallel to the edge. Once the cover element was positioned on the frame, an operator poured resin into the housing of the hinge pin, pushing the hinge pin partially back, out of the housing, and introducing the hinge pin into a strike plate of the frame that could consist of a blind hole. Once the resin hardened, removal of the hinge pin from the frame became impossible.
Such an assembly has the major disadvantage that the hinge pin can come out of the cover element housing when handling the cover element to position it on the support frame, at the risk of losing the hinge pin.